


Moments

by catchawave



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchawave/pseuds/catchawave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's handcuffed to her desk and he's laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing on tumblr and it got stuck in my head. Now it's here.

At 4:32 p.m., Jake Peralta walks into the precinct, a perp in tow.  
At 4:33 p.m., two beat cops have recaptured the perp when he tries to run because Jake Peralta is too damn busy laughing.  
Amy Santiago is slouched in her seat, her lower lip sticking out just a touch, eyes burning, arms crossed, handcuffed to her desk.  
(Damn, does she look adorable.)  
"Aw, did you get arrested for boring someone to death with a lecture?" He says in between breaths. It might not be his best material, but who cares? This situation is priceless.  
"Jake," she huffs out as he takes a picture of her with his phone, "stop that and unlock me."  
"'Stop that and unlock me: title of your sex tape."  
She gives him a withering look, "That's barely makes sense, even by your standards."  
"Hey! Don't insult me, you need me to help you."  
"Ugh. Just do it already."  
"Just do it already: title of the series of your sex tapes." She groans and pouts more. "Why are you handcuffed, anyway?"  
"It was Gina's idea. It's part of some 'plan' to get me to stop smoking." She looks at him, eyes wide and trusting, "Look, it didn't work. It's sweet, but it didn't work. Just unlock these, dammit."  
"Waaaait, does the ever prepared Amy Santiago not have her handcuff key on her person? Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better!" He's got a huge-ass grin on his face and he looks like it's physically hurting him not to laugh.  
"Rosa took it."  
Peralta opens his mouth, retort ready, but is cut off by Amy's persistent "Jake!"  
"Alright, alright. Gimme a sec." He rifles through his pockets, searching for a key, while Amy pushes up into a standing position.  
"Here we go!" He says, all bravado as he brandishes the key and steps toward her.  
"You know, Santiago," he says, all casual-like, key just out of her reach, "you really shouldn't smoke. Those things will kill you."  
Cue the exasperated Santiago eye-roll. "It's not like I smoke that much."  
"But you have been smoking more. And, I dunno. I would kind of like it if you stuck around." The last bit comes out as a murmur; throughout the exchange he's been moving closer and closer; they are eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose. Her eyes are wide and dark, and her fingers have landed on the key held in his.  
They stay like that for what feels like hours, but is likely only a minute: staring at each other, hands just touching, faces gradually inching closer.  
"Hey, Jakey! Nice solve!" Jake jumps at the sound of Boyle's entrance, giving him a high five and fleeing the room while Amy gives a quiet cheer at freeing herself.  
\---  
Boyle could be imagining it, but Amy and Jake keep looking at each other when the other one isn't. He's actually pretty sure he isn't imagining it because he sees the two sets of eyes meet, and Amy blushes a bit and Jake spins around in his chair and leaves, babbling about needing coffee.  
"Dammit."  
Charles Boyle has never been very good at picking up social cues. 


End file.
